Dark love
by AyanaRin
Summary: I'm currently reworking this story, my writing has improved alot since I wrote this. CHECK OUT OF FROST A FLAME, THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF THIS STORY!
1. preface

**Story is fan made all rite's belong to their original owner's.**

**Thank's to : Angel de la muerute , Rasha the Dark Uchiha ,Dragonduval , Final fantasy lover 121 , Taiyouka assassin , Seif114 , Euraika , Team Eric Sookie , Dan Benner ,Claude16 , Magis666 , Saiyen epicness , Sexy blue eyed devil's , Shara731 , Ebony Redgrave and ninja wolf 95**

* * *

><p><strong>~ DARK LOVE-PROLOGUE (NARRATED BY VERGIL) ~<strong>

**Bound by chains. ****Covered in my own blood. ****Trapped within darkness. ****Is this what I've become? ****Reduced to a shameful fool, who cannot even protect himself?  
><strong>**No...  
><strong>**I am a son of Sparda, ****I will be freed, I will escape. I have to ,I have no other choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You're pathetic, you know that?" A demonic voice echoed. "Even if you are my great grandson." <strong>**The sounds of approaching footsteps followed the voice. ****"You were weakened ,your father cursed you!" The demonic voice spoke as a black figure stepped out of the darkness. "The moment he fell in love with that human woman ,he signed his death wish."  
><strong>**"Don't...Don't ever say that again. "I said with a weakened voice. I didn't like when he talked about them. Though I never showed it I did love my family. Why am I thinking such thing's? ****"Oh so you think you can give me orders now? Well you're wrong!" The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. It was Mundus; although I already knew that. ****"It seems like you need to be punished!"He continued as he raised his hand and a whip covered in spikes appeared in it. ****I was prepared for the pain, but I heard another person entered the room. ****"Wait!" The voice was female. ****"What is it Alia?"Mundus asked, irritated. The voice hesitated for a moment. ****"Your presence is urgently required my lord." She answered. ****"Fine." Mundus growled as he dropped his hand causing the whip to disappear ,he then walked out.  
><strong>**"Are you okay?" The female voice asked when she was sure he could not hear her. ****"W-why do you... care?" I asked with barely enough strength to speak. ****"Because, I'm your grandmother." The voice replied slightly echoing. "H-how are you..related to me?" I managed to ask. ****"I know ,he's a ruthless man ,he even treated his own son this way. "  
>"But how are you?" Was all I could say before I had to gasp for air. " I am Sparda's mother. <strong>**The woman said as she came into view; she was quite beautiful ,she slowly knelt and released the chains around me. ****"Thank you."I said as I gasped for air again. The chain's were so tight could barely catch my breath. ****"Don't over do it okay?" The woman said as she turned and left the room.**

**I heard someone talk to her out in the hall. The voice was deep almost like Mundus but I could tell It wasn't him. ****"You need to stop helping him Alia; my father wouldn't hesitate to punish you." The male voice said. ****"I know ,but he goes through that every day. I'd take it once just to give him a break." She replied.**

**It had been hours since that woman released me ,though I still didn't have the energy to move. I was still to weakened. ****I wondered what would happen if Mundus came back and saw me unchained ,was it a good thing she released me or would I have to ****suffer more pain than usual?  
>At that moment I heard Mundus enter my room ; I would surely find out now. <strong>**"Who unbound you? It was Alia wasn't it?" He growled angerly as he turned towards the door. "Guard!" He yelled. A man walked through the door and bowed ****before Mundus. ****"Yes, Sire?" The guard spoke with his head still down. ****"Bring me Alia ;she must pay for what she's done." Mundus replied. ****"Yes sir!" The guard replied loudly straighting his form and turning to leave the room.**

**Mundus looked at me. ****"Hmm I suppose I should reword you for not attempting to escape, I'll let you stay out of those chains for a while and I might decide not ****to hurt you."  
><strong>**After a while the guard re-entered with the girl from before, she struggled violently against him. Mundus reached out and grabbed her; he was going to ****strike her when a man that almost looked like my father grabbed his hand. ****"Kaiser, what is the meaning of this?" Mundus yelled. ****"Don't hurt her, she didn't free him...I did." The man lied. ****"Why?" Mundus asked demanding an answer. ****"Because, he's my grandson."  
>Mundus grew angrier. <strong>**"You expect me to believe that, however, if you are willing to take the pain for your wife, I'll gladly punish you." ****Mundus said as he threw the girl to the ground, she landed by me. I wanted to see if she was okay, but I still couldn't move.**

**As she stood I heard her whisper something to me. "Vergil, thank him before he leaves."  
><strong>**Mundus struck his son with such force he fell back landing on the ground hard enough it left an indentation. ****"Never do that again, either of you." He said as he glanced toward Alia. ****He began to walk away."Vergil, now!" The girl said desperately.  
><strong>**I couldn't take much more of his merciless beatings so I had to swallow my pride for just a second. ****"Master!" I spoke barely loud enough to hear.**

**"What?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder surprized I had actually called him that. ****"Thank you." I said, almost wishing I hadn't.  
><strong>**Mundus walked away without saying another word. ****Alia approached Kaiser and helped him off the ground."I told you he wouldn't hesitate." Kaizer said knocking the dust off of his shoulder. ****They turned to leave."Kaiser." I hollered after them. ****"Yes Vergil?" He asked. ****"Thank you." I replied. It wasn't as bad as saying it to Mundus. ****"No problem kid." He said as he left.**

**It had been almost a week and I had nearly recovered, Mudus hadn't bothered me ,though I heard him and Kaiser argue a few times, usually ending** **with Kaiser being slammed against a wall. ****I had decided I would attempt to escape ,if I failed this pain would end ,for if I was caught, he would surly kill me.  
><strong>**I got up and headed to the back of the room where I had already made a exit ,without somehow being noticed. ****A man's voice interrupted me, it was Kaiser. ****"Where are you going?"He asked. ****"I don't know ,as far away from here as I can get."  
><strong>**"I figured you would be after you recovered." He said as he sighed. ****"Are you here to stop me?"I asked him. ****"No, I want you to take this." He said as he handed me a katana almost the size of Yamato, the sword I desperately missed. ****"Why?" I asked. ****"Well you don't expect to escape without fighting a few guards do you?" He asked, chuckling. ****I took the sword when he suddenly unsheathed another sword and pointed it at me. ****"Run, I won't take the fall for you again." He said with a smirk. ****I heard the door to the room open, and Kaiser impaled my arm. I retaliated by slamming my new sword against his neck. ****"I told you to run." He warned me again. ****I listened to him and ran through myself made exit. I hesitated long enough to hear himself inflect wounds on himself ,followed by Mundus' voice. ****"Kaiser! What happened?" He asked angrily. ****"He escaped; I don't know where he is." I heard Kaizer reply.**

**I ran for hours until I found an abandoned house where I spent a few more days recovering. ****Only one guard found me, and he didn't live to tell about it ,he mentioned something about me never being able to leave because I did not ****sacrifice pure blood. I didn't know what he meant by that. ****About my third week of freedom I was still trapped in here. I had run into Mundus, but he didn't attack me he just stood there and laughed. ****"Well, you've had enough freedom, do you want to come back?" He asked. ****"I'm never coming back!" I yelled. ****"Very well ,you may stay free, but it will be very painful for you." He said as he threw a vial of a strange liquid at me. ****"The curse will disappear only when you enter the human world, have fun."And with those words, he simply vanished.**

**What curse ws he talking about? I felt nothing. I had even drifted into a peaceful sleep while it lasted.n ****I suddenly woke up with a jerk; there was a burning sensation in my chest. It didn't disappear. ****I suffered for day's the pain was intense ,the only sounds I heard was my screaming. ****I had to get to the human world ,the guard said I needed pure innocent blood and I know you can only find that in a newborn child; I knew what I had to do.I waited for the demon's carrying the soul's of yet to be born children. I didn't want to but this pain had to stop, so I found the innocent blood I ****needed. I showed no hesitation, I just slaughtered them mercilessly. When there mother's gave birth they would be stillborn. **

**One of the children caught my attention she was in the appearance of a three year old. She had white hair with a violet tent in it ,her eye's were blue ;they looked a lot like mine. I paid no attention to it and I slaughtered her chance's at life as well.**

**The portal was opened and I was finally free, and the pain had left...But then I realized what I had done...I killed humans, I had killed children. Just so I could be free of pain. What a selfish thing to do..**

**ALMOST A YEAR LATER,**

**A new sensation had recently taken refuge within me; I desired affection but not just any affection ,I needed attention from a woman, a human. ****I saw a girl running from a group of men earlier...Prehap's she'll do, if she's interested...****Though as I gaze at her something about her seems familiar. ****"Ayana..." I whispered as I walked towards her location.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong> please check out these author's<strong>

**Wolf angel75 ,Saiyen epicness , Ninja wolf95 , Rasha the Dark Uchiha , Tricia Kurosawa , The sorrow of Joy , angel de la meurte , Marajsky , Sesshys girl Lolo1 , Claude16 , Euraika , Verte114 , Taiyouki assasin ,Seif 114 , Dante's dark queen , Sexy blue eyed devil's , Ebony redgrave , Shara 731 ,angel arm's ,Chatterpie , Britani Gael , ,and jazmine killer.**


	2. Chapter 1Seduction

_**~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER ONE : SEDUCTION (NARRATED BY AYANA)~ **_

**I ran as fast as I could from my two pursuers, ****I turned into an alley ;only to be grabbed and violently thrown into a brick wall ,he was grinding my left shoulder into it ,causing me to yell in ****pain. ****The two men from before showed up. "I can't believe she thought she could run!" One said with a laugh.A ****fourth man soon approached ,he was dressed differently ,more expensively ;probably their leader. ****He rested his hand on my cheek and slid it downwards touching my breast ;I kicked him as hard as I could and caused him to grunt in ****pain. ****"Hmmm she's a beauty and a fighter, good work boys." The leader said, congratulating his men. ****The man holding my shoulder down moved, letting the leader to replace his position, crashing my shoulder back into the wall. ****I screamed louder this time as it tore my shirt leaving a deep gash on my back. ****He pressed his body closer to mine as he kissed my neck. "Take your clothes off girl, or I will, painfully!" ****I struggled to pull my arm loose, but all I did was deepen the gash on my back. ****I looked at the man and with an edgy voice I said. "Fuck you." ****He laughed and reached out to tear my shirt off but ,a man in a royal blue coat walked up and impaled his neck ,ripping his sword through to the other side. ****The man's body fell ,spraying his blood on me ;as my savior sheathed his katana. ****The man who caught me attempted to hit the man in blue with a baseball bat ,but my savior grabbed the bat and snapped it in half and ****shoved the sharp part down his throat.  
><strong>**The third man assaulted him with a crowbar, he swung it towards the cloaked man, but the man sliced through it. ****He took the part with the hook and jammed it in the gang member's eye. ****The final member ;who was scared ,grabbed a gun and shot the brutal man in his head. ****The man just glared at him, took the bullet out and threw it aside. ****"You're a monster!" The gang member screamed. ****The man turned to the gang member and slightly smiled. ****"That's right." He said in a demonic voice ,as he took the bandit's gun. ****The bandit fell to the ground and looked up at his soon to be killer. ****"Please...Mercy!" He begged. ****"Never!" ****The man dropped to the ground and repeatedly struck the defense man ,until nothing but what looked like a pool of blood remained. ****The man stood and slowly turned... He was beautiful ,his skin was pale but it shone in the moonlight. ****His hair was a gorgeous white blue. He slicked his hair back as he walked toward me ,revealing his sapphire blue eyes; I was in awe.**

**I slightly backed into the wall, as he reached for my face wiping the blood away from it. ****"Girl, what is your name?" He asked. ****"A…Ayana..." I replied shyly. ****He examined my face and then he backed up ,I heard him quietly whisper under his breath. "Pretty."  
><strong>**'So... What's pretty, my name or my face?' I wondered to myself. ****"May I escort you somewhere, Ayana?"He asked ,with a low tone to his voice. ****"I have nowhere to go…" I replied as I looked down. ****He looked at me slightly irritated. "Where do you live?"  
><strong>**I exhaled deeply. "Nowhere ,my family abandoned me." ****His eyes showed a slight concern. "Abandoned...Why?"  
><strong>**"I don't fucking know!" I screamed at him. ****He turned and walked away ,I didn't want him to leave... Something seemed familiar about him.**

**He stopped and glanced at me."Are you coming Ayana?" ****Yes I was, I had could hear thunder in the distance not to mention I couldn't resist him saying my name. ****"Yeah… Where to?" I asked. ****"My place ,you need somewhere to stay right?"  
><strong>**His house? The mysterious, dark and extremely hot savior's house? Hell yeah. I'm there. ****"I'll go, but first ,tell me your name." I said grabbing his arm. ****"Does it really matter?" He asked pulling away from me. ****"Yes, or I won't come." I joked. He sighed. ****"Vergil." He said in a light whisper.**

_**~A LITTLE LATER - VERGIL'S HOUSE.~**_

**We had reached his house, there were only a few rooms, but they were big. ****He sat down on the couch and pulled me to him ,he hid a slight smile as he realized what he did. ****I thought about leaning on his shoulder but, he suddenly pushed me away. ****"You should probably go take a shower." He suggested. ****"I would, but I don't have clean clothes to change into." I replied. ****"Don't worry I'll drop some off, while you're washing." ****"Ok!" I agreed. ****He walked me to his enormous bathroom and left.  
><strong>**I entered and shut the bathroom door it was amazing it was made of marble and was extremely clean from top to bottom. ;****Was I really in a man's bathroom? ****I started to run the shower and began to strip. I stepped into the shower ;the water was barely warm just like I liked it. ****Countless bottles of shampoo ,conditioner and body wash lined the shower. ****I began to wash my long black hair with a shampoo called winter's frost, when Vergil walked in and set the clothes down and picked up mine. ****He walked out quickly looking embarrassed.  
><strong>**Wait!  
><strong>** I can see him? ...Oh god, his shower curtain is see-through!****I hurried and finished the shower and quickly got out ,I looked at the clothes that Vergil left me and all that was there was a shirt that barely covered my ass.  
><strong>**I exited the room to find Vergil waiting for me. "Oh good you're finished, I'm going to buy you a proper outfit ;seeing as that shirt is too ****short." ****"Vergil?" I said as I approached him. ****"What is it?" He asked trying to back away ,but he tripped. ****I reached out and grabbed him and pulled his lips to mine, I felt him kiss me back for a second but he all too soon pushed me away. ****"Control yourself!" He said demanding. ****"I'm sorry." I whispered. ****"Its fine, don't let it happen again." He said, dropping his arms to his side.**

**Vergil was half way out the door when I decided to tease him. ****"Vergil, get me something blue." I asked. ****"Why blue?" He seemed confused as he spoke. ****"It's my favorite color." I answered.**

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2Affection?

_**~ DARK LOVE - CHAPTER 2 : AFFECTION? (NARRATED BY AYANA) ~**_

**It had been a long night ,I was almost asleep when Vergil came back. ****I heard him put something away then he walked up to me and tapped my shoulder ,I opened my eye's and he handed me a violet colored box. ****He looked away from me as he spoke. "You should go change.."He said in a shallow voice. ****I took the box from him and he walked away. ****I looked in the box and I was surprised ,it was a light blue gown like what I had asked for. ****I smiled. I don't know why but something seemed oddly familiar about Vergil. It was like I'd met him somewhere before though I've never seen him before. ****He didn't re-enter room ,I figured he was letting me change so that's exactly what I did.**

**He came back into the room a few minuet's later. I got up cutting him off from where he was going. ****"How do I look?"I asked ,smiling. ****He tried to walk away but I didn't let him. "Come on Vergil ,it's just a question." ****"It's a stupid question." He scoffed. ****"Well I want you'r opinion. "I said ,leaning toward's him. ****"It look's fine ,just leave me alone!"He answered ,as he pushed himself past me. ****"I'm sorry." I looked down at the ground. "...Are you mad at me now?" I asked. I heard Vergil sigh before I continued. "I know I get closer then you want me to be ,but I love you Vergil." ****Vergil looked at me ,confused. "You're a naive girl for thinking such thing's." ****"Maybe..But I just wanted you to know." ****He looked me,and then quickly looked away."You look nice ,it complement's you'r figure." I smiled at hi word's. ****"Thank you." ****Vergil turned back toward's me. "For what?" He asked like he didn't know he had said anything. ****"For letting me stay here."I lied. ****"Don't worry about it,it's my pleasure." ****"It could be.."I said under my breath. ****"No ,Ayana."He stated ,not likely to change his mind. ****"I was kidding ,you're way to serious verge." Vergil glared at me. ****"Don't call me that..."He seemed angry again. ****"Okay ,so..am I suppose to pretend to hate you too?" I asked slightly irritated. ****"You know you could alway's leave!" He yelled. ****He upset me so I ignored him ,and went to bed. ****I woke up ,around midnight and I wished are fight never happened. I had to show him that I wasn't mad anymore. ****So I walked over to the couch where he slept. I gently touched his shoulder ,causing him to wake up. ****"What?" He asked ,with a hint of remorse to his voice. ****"I'm cold." I lied ,though it was slightly true. ****He got up and took his jacket and gave it to me. "Now go back to sleep." He said as he layed back down and shut his eye's. ****I sat on the bed for an hour not touching his jacket,I wanted him next to me. ****So I got up and wrapped his jacket around me ,then I walked back over to him."What Ayana?" He asked before I touched him. ****"I'm still cold." I answer with a 'fake' shiver. ****"There's nothing I can do about it." ****"You can sleep with me. Before you say anything ,I promise I won't touch you." ****He sighed deeply. "Very well ,since you'r so persistent ,as long as you keep you'r promise and don't try anything I'll sleep next to you."He said as he got up and headed toward the bed. ****He layed down and closed his eye's ,I followed him and I layed next to him.I rested my head on my right arm as I gazed at Vergil,the most at peace I'll ever see. ****I placed my left arm around him ,he jerked away quickly. "Ayana!" He warned moving my hand off of him. ****"Vergil ,how am I supposed to get warm if you push me away?" I asked him. ****"I said no touching!" ****"Just let me wrap my arm around you,that's all I'll do." ****He thought about it for minuet then he looked at me. "Alright..but,if you do anything else I will never sleep near you again." ****"Okay ,okay...I understand." I said ,laughing. ****He smiled back at me not realizing he moved back to his original spot on the bed ,I wrapped my arm around him again. ****I closed my eye's ,I guess he thought I was asleep because I felt him wrap his arm around me to.**

**I decided I wanted to keep him in the mood he was in,so I kept my eye's closed and didn't say a thing. I enjoyed Vergil's touch ,he was warm almost like a personal heater. He reminded me a lot of the man I met year's ago ,they even act the same. Of course I never saw what Gilver looked like. I wonder where he was ,did I still love him like I used to? If I met met him again would I choose him or Vergil? **

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 3Hidden desire

_**~ DARK LOVE - CHAPTER 3 : HIDDEN DESIRE'S (NARRATED BY VERGIL) ~**_

**Ayana soon fell asleep ,I thought about moving back to the couch...but she looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her. ****She loved laying there, with my arm over her comforting her. I knew she wasn't cold but I never could resist anything she asked of me. ****So I stayed ,I gazed at her face she was beautiful. ****She tempted me so much ,so why did I refuse her? ****Did I just respect her enough to not touch her until she was ready or did I actually love her? ****Was it possible for me to love? ...I've hated everything and everyone for years, what makes her so special? ****I shouldn't think about such things ;so why was I? ****I was tired I needed sleep that was the only answer. ****I closed my eyes slowly drifting into a deep slumber.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ THE NEXT MORNING ~<strong>_

**As I awoke I realized that Ayana was still asleep ,I wanted to wake her but I decided not to. ****I remembered when I was sixteen she met me as Gilver. Come to thnk of it she desired me then too. ****Why had I changed so much? Become so distant? ****I knew she loved me ,she'd always been the first to say it; back then and even now. ****I gazed at Ayana and I wanted so much to kiss her again like when she tried to force herself on me when I was going by Gilver. ****Without even realizing it ,I had slowly leaned over to her and slightly brushed my lip's against hers...**

_**WAIT!**_

**What am I thinking? I pulled away from her immediately; I couldn't possibly be thinking the same way as last night...Could I? ****What had come over me? ****I suddenly heard an all too familiar voice in my head."You're weak, just like 'him'. You should've re-strengthened the family blood line ****but, you're weakening it ,she doesn't have enough demonic blood to be called a half demon!" ****The voice was Mundus' ,how did I hear him? Perhaps I should go take a cold shower to get my mind off things...  
><strong>**I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom; I started the water and removed my shirt still soaked with blood from those gang members I ****had killed last night. ****My pants were a wreck too; they had a large hole in them that I hadn't noticed before.**

**I stepped into the shower and I hadn't realized just how long it had been since I washed my hair, since the day before I resurrected ****Temen-Ni-Gru I believed. ****It was long overdue. I even needed to cut it, it was longer than normal; the back was now at the bottom of my shoulder blades and the ****front was slightly past my chin. ****I couldn't stand it ,so after my shower I cut it into its normal style. ****I walked out into the living room and I noticed Ayana was up; she seemed surprised that I had entered the room only wearing pants. ****She walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck ,surprisingly even to myself I didn't object, I even wrapped my own arms ****around her. ****I needed this, I'd been alone for so long... I hadn't let anyone close to me since everything happened. ****She was what I desired. No one could take her from me, I remember the first time Dante anciently hurt her. ****I had tried to kill him. **

**Dante...**

**If he knew I was alive, what would he think? ****Did he miss me? ...Or was he happy to see me die? ****He did try to save me; maybe I should go see him one day. Maybe… ****"Vergil?" The sound of Ayana's voice broke my train of thought. ****"Yes?" I asked. ****"I love you." ****I slightly smiled I loved hearing those words as long as she said them. ****"You shouldn't, it's dangerous." I replied. ****"So I'm not naive now?" She said, laughing. ****I pushed her away from me and looked her straight in the eyes "Yes you are, but I can accept it." ****She glanced to the floor shyly. "Vergil, will you let me in for just a second?" ****"I'm not good at letting people in..." I admitted. ****"Just try, for me?"She asked, as she smiled. ****I couldn't resist her smile. "What do you want?" I asked. ****"I want to finish that kiss from earlier, you ran off too soon." ****I looked at her surprised. "You were awake?" I asked. ****"Yes. You don't have to be embarrassed." ****I wanted to kiss her, but at the same time I also wanted to run. It was just a kiss, just one kiss. ****"Please?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I won't ask again." ****I looked at her and heavily sighed. "We both know you're lying." ****I started to walk away, my old habit kicking in again, but Ayana grabbed my hand. ****"Could you just let me in for minute?" ****I looked at her, she was serious... I was too, I wanted to kiss her. ****She once again wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "Let me in, just for a sec." She begged. ****I leaned slightly toward her hesitating, trying to pull away. ****"Take your time. I'll wait." She said as she loosened her grip in an attempt to try to make me feel comfortable.  
><strong>**I couldn't stand it, I pushed her off of me and I ran out the door. ****"Vergil!" I heard Ayana yell, but I was too far to turn back, I just needed some time alone. ****I'll think things through, then I'll return to her; return and try to let her in. ****I needed her but for some reason I couldn't open myself to her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~LATER THAT NIGHT~<strong>_

**It had been hours since I left, I wonder if I made her cry? ****She had always cried so easily. ****I decided to return. It was almost midnight, she was probably worried. ****I was now close enough to see my house. It looked dark so I thought that she had probably gone to sleep, I walked closer and noticed that ****she wasn't alone... ****She stood in the doorway talking to my brother, at least that's what I could tell from looking through the window.**

**Why was my brother here?**

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4A devil's love

_**~ DARK LOVE - CHAPTER 4 : A DEVIL'S LOVE (NARRATED BY AYANA) ~**_

**It had been hours since Vergil had left; I waited for him like I said I would. ****I suddenly heard a knock at the door; I glanced through the window and saw a man that looked exactly like Vergil, only he was dressed in red. ****It was Dante. ****I got up and walked to the door, grabbing the knob, I slowly opened the door. Dante seemed surprised to see me. ****"A...Ay...Ayana?" He said, trying to remember my name. ****"Yes Dante." ****"So you're the one who's here…" He said with disappointment in his voice. ****"Yeah, I'm sorry." ****"So what brings you here?" Dante asked in a flirting tone. ****"I needed a place to stay." I said slightly backing up. ****"You could've stayed at my place. I wouldn't mind having another babe like you hanging around." ****"I'd rather not; you're a little too flirtatious." ****"So who's the guy staying here?" Dante asked, his face suddenly serious. ****"What?" I asked, wondering how he knew. ****"Well in the report it says that a girl was brought here by what seemed to be a demon." ****"I wasn't brought here by a demon." I said glancing away. ****"Then who brought you here?" ****"No one..." I said nervously. ****"Alright Ayana , I'm not playing games, where is he?" Dante demanded, slightly frustrated. ****"Who?" ****"Dammit, Ayana! You know who!" Dante said, his voice getting louder. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Where is my brother?" ****"I don't know." I said, it was the truth, I didn't know where he ran off to. ****Dante sighed heavily, "Why are you lying? Does he not want me around?" ****"I don't know where he is! How many times do I have to tell you that before you get it?" I screamed at Dante. ****"So he's avoiding you?" Dante asked, as he put his hand arm on my shoulder trying to comfort me. ****"Yes..."I admitted. ****"So he's alive?" Dante asked. ****"...Yes... I really don't know where he is." I answered. ****"Alright, tell him to get a hold of me, I want to talk to him; hopefully we can do that without fighting." Dante said with a slight chuckle. ****"That will never happen." ****"Yeah probably not, still, it would be nice." And with those words, Dante turned and left.**

**I closed the door and walked back to the couch and as I passed the doorway to the kitchen, I noticed Vergil standing there. ****"How did you get in here?" I asked him. ****"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you told my brother I was here." ****"What was I supposed to say?" I asked. ****"You can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" He stated angrily. ****"Excuse me? You're the one that stormed out a while a..." I couldn't finish my sentence; Vergil had grabbed me and pressed his lips ****against mine. ****He finally kissed me, but why now? ****He pulled back. "Are you happy now?" He asked. ****"Well, somewhat... Now I want more." ****"Not tonight, or tomorrow." Vergil said as he walked past me and into the living room. ****"You know I can't tell if you're a challenge or tease." ****"Well it's simple... I'm a challenge." ****"How's that?" I asked, as I walked with him. ****"My brother is a tease and we're complete opposites so that makes me a challenge." He said with a slight grin. ****"So are you ok?" I asked concerned about him. ****"Why wouldn't I be?" Vergil asked as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a small dark blue box. ****He walked over to put his arms around me. I kissed him and he didn't try to leave; he even kissed me back! ****"Satisfied?" He asked. ****"Are you sure you're not sick or something?" I asked again. ****Vergil silently laughed. "Why?" ****"Because I tried to kiss you and you ran off, then you come back, argue with me and then you kiss me?" I said, somewhat confused. ****"You said you wanted me to let you in. So I argued with you like I would with everyone else, and I wanted to kiss you, so I did." He explained. ****"Ok… But what's with the mood you're in now?" I asked, trying to loosen his grip. ****"It's because I...I just did." He answered. ****He backed up some, reverting back to his old ways; all too soon. ****He began to walk back toward the kitchen; he turned to look at me. ****"Do you like it?"He asked. ****"Like what?" ****He laughed and pointed to me. ****I looked down and a small blue gem the same color as Vergil's beautiful eyes hung from a small chain around my neck. ****I hadn't noticed him put it on me."Yes I do, thank you." ****"I think I'll go see my brother's tomorrow morning." He stated. ****"Ok, by the way… Tonight, will you sleep by me? It's gonna be cold again." I said ,smiling. ****He slightly chuckled ," Yes."**

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 5Fallen

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 5:FALLEN (NARRATED BY RIN)~<strong>_

**It was another quiet night I laid in Dante's arms.**

**He gazed at me, his eyes locked on mine.**

**It was a hot summer night, but somehow there was a cold essence around him.**

**We'd always been in a deep relationship since are childhood, though lately it had begun to feel slightly different, he no longer stayed too**

**far from me.**

**It had started to rain heavily; you could see the lightning flash and hear the thunder roar.**

**Dante held me close knowing that I hated storms; I had since we were little.**

**He pressed his body against mine as if he was shielding me.**

**He softly whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I'll protect you...always."**

**I just smiled and closed my eyes falling into a drifting into a soft sleep, watched over by my lover, my Dante.**

_**~THE NEXT MORNING~**_

* * *

><p><strong>The bright golden beams of the early dawns sun that shone through the windows glass had woke me up, I noticed Dante had left so I got<strong>

**up and got dressed into my normal outfit, a pair of shorts, red leggings, black knee-high boots, and a very revealing red shirt.**

**I headed down to Devil May Cry.**

_**~DEVIL MAY CRY INC.~**_

* * *

><p><strong>I walked in and saw Dante their asleep on his couch half naked, his jacket thrown carelessly on the floor, his shirt was thrown on his<strong>

**desk.**

**I silently walked over to him and placed my hand on his face, bent down and gently kissed his lips; his eyes opened "You've got it all**

**wrong, the prince is supposed to wake the princess with a kiss."**

**I laughed and looked seriously at Dante "I didn't see the 'prince' getting up before noon."**

**Dante got up and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, I was enjoying his silent embrace but Dante's warm lip's soon pressed against**

**my neck; I moaned slightly under my breath.**

**He liked that and his lips soon met mine.**

**My heart raced for a moment, I loved moment's like these, a strong passion grew between us as our lips parted and are tongues met; his**

**mouth was warm, warm and soothing.**

**Dante was a teaser, he bit my lip from time to time, and he traced my spine, sending shivers down my back.**

**As Dante let me go he softly whispered, "Watashi wa anata o aishite." Which means, 'I love you' in Japanese.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~A LITTLE LATER~<em>**

**We were sitting on his couch when Lady came in; she said she had a group job.**

**Dante looked at her almost angry, "A group job huh? It better be good for you to interrupt us."**

**Lady walked over and leaned on the pool table "It is. There's said to be cult of demons taking refuge in an abandoned church. We can't**

**let them stay there eating innocent people like that, can we?"**

**Lady smirked knowing that phrasing it the way she did Dante had already made up his mind to go. "If this turns out to be more bullshit**

**Lady, I swear…"**

**"Now, now you remember how much owe owe me, right? About 50,000, isn't it?" Lady said while laughing.**

**I didn't want to leave Dante's side, "I'll go too!" I said cheerfully, Dante glared at me; he didn't like me going into dangerous situations.**

**"I don't want you to." He said trying to reason with me, knowing he wouldn't win.**

**Lady rolled her eyes. "For god's sake, Dante, she's not going to break." She said with a dark look in her eyes.**

**We didn't get along because, well I'm half demon like Dante and I'm Dante's long time girlfriend; and she has a secret crush on him.**

**Dante looked at me, "Fine... But, you better be careful Rin."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~WE ARRIVED AT THE CHURCH SOON~<em>**

**There was a disturbance in the air; you could tell demons in habited this place.**

**I looked at Dante and noticed he had a worried look on his face, "Don't worry so much Dante, I'll be fine"**

**"Just stay behind me." He said with a weak voice.**

**"I'm not a damsel in distress, Dante!" I shot back at him.**

**Lady rolled her eyes as if she was trying not to blurt out something like 'Oh really, why are you always all over him then, sounds like**

**desperation to me!'**

**"Alright well these demons aren't going to slay themselves." Lady exclaimed, seeing enough of Dante lingering over me.**

**He unsheathed Rebellion before we entered; that was so unlike himself, was he really that worried?**

**We headed inside, it was dark and I couldn't see anything. I heard the door slam shut behind us.**

**The lights flickered on and we were surrounded by demons covered in the blood of countless humans.**

**Dante didn't waste time attacking them, he jumped in the crowd rapidly swinging his sword tearing them apart, a few went after Lady and**

**she easily took care of them by shoving her bayonet in them.**

**A couple came after me too, but they were weak, dying with just one bullet. As I shot them, you could hear Dante cursing himself for not**

**being able to keep them away.**

**The battle was over within minutes, we thought that was all of them, but it wasn't. The 'king' was still alive.**

**As we turned to leave he landed behind me, Dante tried to protect me but before he noticed the king's arm had already impaled my heart**

**and tore open Dante's shoulder.**

**As Dante turned I could see he was hoping that I'd hit him, instead of the demon hitting us.**

**Dante shouted something but I couldn't hear him, I was in too much pain; so much pain that I faded to black and collapsed.**

**I felt Dante catch me, because it caused more pain I laid there in the darkness the pain began to disappear until**

**I couldn't feel it or Dante.**

**I don't know what happened, but I was sure of one thing, I was sure since the moment I could no longer feel Dante's touch.**

**...I was dead... I had to be.**

**I heard Dante whisper one last thing as I fell into darkness.**

**I imagined him saying, 'I told you so' but I knew he wouldn't say that, because I heard him crying calling my name.**

**"Rin, please be okay…"**

_**To be contiued.**_


	7. Chapter 6Reunion

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

**_When someone feels pain, the ones that love them gather in mourning… but if the one that's hurt is hurt more by the pain you feel for them… that's true love - said by my grandmother-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 6:REUNION (NARRATED BY RIN)~<strong>_

**I still couldn't feel anything, although I could still hear myself, 'I am dead... right?' I thought to myself 'No… I can't be.'**

**I have promised so much to Dante, I couldn't die; after all, I wanted to be with him didn't I?**

**He promised to marry me, something I had wanted and waited for my entire life... I couldn't let that go.**

**That was then I felt his hand on my face once again, followed by his broken voice, "Rin can you hear me?"**

**"Yes." My mind echoed, but he couldn't hear me.**

**I needed to wake up, if I was going to die, I wanted to feel his lip's on mine one last time. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But I**

**couldn't wake myself, no matter how desperately I tried!**

**I heard his voice break more and more every second I didn't answer.**

**He then did the impossible, he broke down and began to beg god to save me.**

**He loved me that much? As much as I loved him, I needed to open my eye's to let him know I was ok, his broken voice and the sounds of his agony hurt me more than the wounds on my body.**

**I suddenly heard a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in 13 years.**

**"Rin? ...Rin…"**

**"Vergil? ...Is that you?" I asked the strange voice.**

**"So, you do remember me..."**

**"Vergil? How am I talking to you?" I asked, confused.**

**"…No, I'm not dead, if that's what you were wondering...and you're fine too...we've always been able to communicate through our**

**unconsciousness."**

**"How do I wake up?" I asked still desperate to see Dante.**

**"Just let the darkness to consume you." He said angrily as if he knew I wanted to see Dante.**

**"Ok, Vergil, where are you?"**

**"…Why do you care?"**

**"I want to see you; I miss you." I spoke softly trying to calm him,**

**"Rocbell City."**

**"I'll bring your brother."**

**"Does he even want to see me?" Vergil asked with remorse in his voice.**

**"Yes of course" I replied.**

**I did what Vergil told me too and let the darkness take over.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~MOMENT'S LATER~<em>**

**I awoke in Dante's bed I saw Dante staring out the window. I got up ran to him (nearly falling) and embraced him.**

**Dante was surprised and he embraced me as well."Rin... I thought I lost you…" Dante whispered.**

**I looked at him and my eyes were full with lust. Dante looked surprised as I grabbed him.**

**Dante's face looked pleasured as he groaned deeply. "You just wake up and you want me? Mmmm…"**

**"So what? It's not like you haven't done the same thing to me." I said, defending my sudden urges.**

**"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's been almost a week since you fainted, you probably miss me." He laughed.**

**"Beside's don't you always want me Dante." I said jokingly.**

**"Yeah, I'm always all over you." He said as he eased me onto the bed, unbuttoning my shorts.**

**I moaned his name softly into the kiss. Dante began to touch me, rubbing me gently. He unbuttoned his pants and played with himself,**

**until I grabbed it and began to stroke it, he moaned again.**

**That's one thing I like about him, he's a moaner. I remember our first time; he moaned more than I did.**

**He was also very playful of course!**

**"Rin, how old were we when we first made love?" He asked.**

**"Well, we were young ...Anthony."**

**"Hmm… So I was 16 then…"**

**Suddenly, we heard a voice from down the hall and let go of each other. We redressed just in time for the door to open.**

**It was Patty.**

**"Dante! There's some strange looking man downstairs! He says he wants to see you."**

**"What does he look like, Patty?" Dante asked.**

**Patty stared intently at Dante for a minute. "Well... He looks like you."**

**"Was it Nero?" Dante folded his arms across his chest with a raised eyebrow. Patty had been yelling at Vergil for about an hour, thinking**

**he was Dante.**

**"No. Nero's down there too, but the man when he walked in Nero's arm began to glow, a sword appeared from his arm and went towards**

**the man." She said thoughtfully.**

**Dante's facial expression changed the moment she said that. He knew that if it wasn't Nero, it had to be Vergil.**

**He ran down stairs and saw Vergil standing there with Nero, locked in each other's attention.**

**"Vergil?" Dante said in disbelief. Nero glanced over at Dante**

**"So this is your older brother?" Nero said, amused.**

**"Show some respect, I am your older brother as well." Vergil said, half smiling.**

**"My… wait, what?" Nero looked at Dante, confused.**

**"So, you didn't know? They never told you?"Vergil said in a mocking tone. Nero looked at Dante for answers.**

**"Well, I guess it's about time I told you kid," Dante said with a grin, "you are one of the sons of Sparda." Dante spoke, letting it sink into**

**Nero's brain. Dante was also amused at how Nero had never figured it out.**

**_~To be continued~_**


	8. Chapter 7Brother's

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 7:BROTHER'S? (NARRATED BY NERO)~<strong>_

**We were brothers, I had always thought of Dante like that, but to actually be a son of Sparda... I never imagined, there's absolutely no**

**way.**

**And Vergil, I don't know why but I just don't like him.**

**I just don't know what to think anymore, I don't believe it any of it.**

**"Hey kid you okay?" Dante asked as he glanced over towards me.**

**"I'm fine." I said somewhat angry.**

**"Are you sure? You've been sitting there staring at the celling fan for almost an hour."**

**"Yeah, and what of it?"**

**"Hey, what have I told you about acting like a punk?" Dante asked, glaring at me.**

**"He's just like you, Dante." Vergil said with a smug look on his face.**

**"But I'm so much better looking." Vergil glared at Dante.**

**"You'd think so wouldn't you, but sadly you're wrong." I said, as Dante turned his attention back to me.**

**"Kid stay out of it." Dante said, annoyed.**

**Dante walked back to his desk and sat, Vergil kept his eyes locked on Dante.**

**There was something about him, the way he looked; I could tell that he'd been through a lot.**

**He was covered in bruises, cuts and scars, it interested me because he was a demon and he hadn't healed completely yet. What could've**

**hurt him like that?**

**Vergil intently stared at Dante, Dante didn't seem to notice. Vergil seemed like he envied Dante, he wasn't covered in scars like Vergil**

**was.**

**"Well, I guess you have a reason to wrap yourself in tape, don't you Vergil?" Dante said, replying to Vergil's stare.**

**Vergil was enraged by Dante's comment, and before either of us noticed, Vergil had jumped towards Dante and kicked him, causing him**

**to hit the wall.**

**Dante got up and smiled. "So that's how it's gonna go? Alright..."**

**Dante grabbed his sword, Rebellion at the same time Vergil unsheathed a strange katana.**

**"So tell me where have you been, Verge?" Dante asked.**

**"Shut up!" Vergil shouted.**

**Vergil swung his sword, barely missing Dante. He retaliated by hitting Vergil with the flat of the blade, knocking him back a few feet.**

**Vergil growled at Dante. Dante just laughed and swung Rebellion over his back, re-holstering it.**

**"You can't hope to win like that? Come on Vergil, show me what you've got!"Dante said as he taunted him.**

**Vergil was clearly upset, he re-sheathed his sword and grabbed two twin swords from the wall.**

**"Ahhh, Master Vergil, long time no see." The red sword said.**

**"Finally, we are to be included in a fight once more." The blue one said.**

**Vergil threw the 'talking' swords at Dante.**

**"Dante! Great to see you again!" The red spoke once more.**

**"These two seem two have a dissagreement." The blue one stated.**

**Dante threw the swords to Vergil and Vergil threw them back.**

**"Vergil!"**

**"Dante!"**

**"Dante!"**

**"Vergil!" The red and blue swords shouted, as they flew through the air, continuously changing owners.**

**Dante caught the red sword, and Vergil caught the blue tossed the swords away.**

**"Ow."**

**"Hey!"**

**The battle continued with Vergil grabbing Dante, Dante reversed the order and threw Vergil out of the window.**

**I could hear the two fighting, and soon what sounded like glass shattering.**

**I didn't really care so I lay down on the couch and fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Sometime later~<em>**

**I awoke to the sound of a female voice complaining about something, it was Lady, probably complaining about the mess Dante and Vergil**

**left behind, and it was a big mess.**

**I can't believe they didn't wake me up with all the noise they must've made.**

**Still I found myself thinking about being Sparda's son; I knew I was, I carried the birth mark as proof.**

**I noticed Vergil staring at me the way he had been staring at Dante earlier.**

**He slightly smiled and looked away."You seemed to of taken my fit in perfectly,at least more then I did."He said under his breath.**

**"So who won the fight?" I asked, Vergil glared at me, I figured he lost.**

**"Well, what do you expect Verge? You haven't fought in years; you can't expect to instantly win." Dante said as he walked through the**

**door.**

**Vergil got up from where he was sitting and walked away.**

**"Aww come on Vergil, you solve all of your problems by walking away from them!"**

**I looked at Dante and rolled my eyes.**

**"So how's my little brother doing?" Dante asked me.**

**"I'm not your brother." I lied.**

**"You can say that all you want, but you gotta face the fact sometime kid." Dante said as he left the room.**

**Was I really worthy of being Sparda's son? I've heard all of the stories, what he did, the power he had; I am nothing like that.**

**_~To be continued~_**


	9. Chapter 8Bond's

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 8:BOND'S (NARRATED BY DANTE)~<strong>_

**Rin had barly recovered from her inguries and she was insisting that she was fine.I knew she wasn't but she wanted to act like she was,so I let her ;I kept a close eye on her making sure she didn't get hurt again.**

**She seemed annoyed by it but she enjoyed spending time with me too.**

**She was beautiful,and very tempting lying there in her red,silk gazed at me lustfuly.**

**"What are you thinking about babe?"I asked.**

**"Dante...lay next to me."She said,seductivly.**

**I walked over to Rin sub-consciously,before I realized she had even asked.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"Dante...Do you want to.."I interupted her.**

**"You're still hurt."**

**"Dante,I was asking to go on a walk."She said,while laughing.**

**"I'm a guy,we don't think about walk's!"I shot back at her.**

**"Well that's obvious."**

**I sat down next to her,and leaned over to kiss her.**

**"So can we?"She asked again.**

**"I guess, as long as you're careful."**

**She got out of the bed as quick as she could."Hey take it easy Rin!"I warned her.**

**"I'll be fine."She said,as she walked into the closet.**

**I followed her,waiting to see what she would put on. She came out in a white dress that fell to just above her knee's.**

**"You look nice."I said,as I pulled her to me.**

**She kissed me playfuly.I loved the way she kissed me,she was alway's so touchy she needed to press herself against me to kiss me;I don't mind at all. ;)**

**I pushed her away after a few minute's.**

**"What's wrong Dante?"She asked in her cute quiet voice.**

**"Nothing,I'm just gonna go change I don't want to go out in this dirty thing with you dressed like that."**

**"I don't mind."**

**"I'll only be a minuet."I said,as I walked into the closet.**

**I came out in a black and red suit,which I didn't wear often.**

**"You didn't need to get so dressed up,Dante"Rin stated as she glanced at me.**

**"Well I wanted to."I said as I grabed her and pulled her to me."Shall we?"I asked as I gazed into her eye's.**

**"We shall."She answered,smiling.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~10 MINUET'S LATER ,WHILE ON THEIR WALK~<em>**

**We walked down the street and I noticed a strange man.I began to walk slightly faster,I had Rin with me and I didn't want her to get hurt.**

**I realized he was following us,and that he was a demon.**

**"Alright,what do you want?"I asked the man.**

**I realized that there was a large snake wrapped around the man's arm.**

**"That thing is huge!What do you feed it people?"**

**Rin turned to see who I was talking to.**

**"D..Dante?"**

**"Stay behind me sweety."I said as I let go of her hand,and stepped in front of her.**

**"Do you know how easily I could kill you? How easy it would be to crush you where you stand?"He stated ,slightly smiling.**

**"It would be exspecily easy to drain you'r friend of her blood."**

**I felt Rin grip my arm tightly.**

**"I could kill you right now..."He said as he laughed.**

**He took a step foward,I pushed Rin back and slammed him against a wall;while jamming Ivory under his chin.**

**"I dare you to try!"I said with a growl.**

**His snake dropped and wrapped itself around Rin treatening to bite Rin.**

**The man chuckled and said,"You don't want her to get hurt do you?Let Me Go."**

**I had no choice but to drop him,I glanced at Rin and saw the snake bit her she yelled in pain.**

**I turned back to punch the demon but I hit the wall,I aimed Ivory at the snake but before I could fire the snake lashed at me and bit me.**

**I felt suddenly tierd ,I looked over to Rin and I saw her colapse.**

**Despair overwhelmed me I let her get hurt again,who knew if she would wake up again...**

**I tried to walk over to her but I fell unconscious before I could take one step.**

**During my unconscious state I felt the demon grab me,a while later he dropped me on hard feeling ground.**

**_~To be continued~_**


	10. Chapter 9Unknown

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 9:UNKNOWN (NARRATED BY DANTE)~<strong>_

**I awoke in a dark circuler prison cell.I couldn't see a thing,I searched for a light or something.**

**I felt a switch on the wall,so I turned it.A dim light barely lit the room,it illuminated it enough so I could see that I was the only one there.**

**Where was Rin? Was she safe? Did he... kill her?**

**If he even looked at her the wrong way he was dead!**

**I heard his voice echoing through the prison,"Good work Lithien,with all type of poison you injected Sparda's son with he won't be a challenge,not even the great Sparda himself could stand it."**

**A loud hiss echoed."Lithien,what's wrong?...Oh,so he's awake?Good."His voice echoed again."It'll be pretty hard to fight without you're weapon's,be careful Dante."**

**He thought I had to fight him defenceless huh? Well...if he want's to believe that.**

**I focused my energy into my arm's and leg's gilgamesh formed to them.**

**Yeah I was 'defenseless'.**

**I almost fell to the ground but I caught myself in time.I felt lethargic,was this the efect of the snake's venom?**

**I heard a demonic voice laugh,as if he knew I fell.**

**I struggled back to my feet and slowly walked toward the door.**

**I gathered my strength and broke the door down with one punch.**

**The next room was different the my cell blood linned the wall's,courpse's layed in the cell's where they spent their last moment's of life.**

**An eerie metal scrape echoed through the prison followed by a loud growl and then blood curling screem's. If there were any surrvivor's here I was sure that they were dead now.**

**I had to find Rin,and I had to quickly.**

**I managed to somehow reach the top of the stair's,the area was completely different,the floor was granet and unstained,the wall's were white;I didn't believe that I was in the same place.**

**I was extremly exhaused and I had to rest for a minuet,I heard what sounded like footstep's come into the room.**

**"Dante!"**

**My head imeadietly shot up and looked toward where I had heard the voice."Rin!"I shouted.**

**But before I could think about helping her the demon from earlier appeared,wraping his arm's around her neck,threating her life.**

**"If I were you I wouldn't come any closer she might loose her life."The demon said,laughing.**

**"Let her go,i'm only gonna warn you once punk."**

**"Strange,it seems that the son of Sparda dose have a weakness...The same weakness you'r father suffered."He said with a smirk.**

**"You lucky I don't ju-"I halted my sentence.I notice a young girl standing ten feet or so behind the demon.**

**The demon glanced behind him to see what I was looking at. He suddenly looked worried.**

**"You need to leave!"He shouted at her,but she didn't move.**

**I started to slowly walk toward him and Rin while he was distracted,I just hoped that the girl wouldn't give me away.**

**"Why are you still here? I told you to go!"He said frustrated.**

**The girl giggled and pointed at me. Shit.**

**He turned his attention back to me as he dug one of his nail's into Rin's neck warning me not to come closer.**

**A small stream of blood dripped from her neck,that enraged me,I was going to kill him.**

**"Who are you're friend's daddy?"The girl asked.**

**"Amara,leave!"**

**The man turned his attention back to the girl.I took the opportunity to knock him backward's and pull Rin from him.**

**"Are you ok?"I asked her.**

**"Yeah I'm fine."**

**The demon turned to me and he growled furiously.**

**He atempted to grab Rin,but I knocked his arm away, THe little girl came up behind him and she was going to get hurt so I grabbed her.**

**He grabbed Rin at the same time,are eye's locked for a moment,I thought he was going to hurt Rin if I didn't let the girl go,so I pushed her to him as he shoved Rin to me.**

**We both grabbed are loved one's and held them as close to us as we could,we looked at each other surprised.**

**"You weren't going to hurt her?'The demon asked.**

**"No,I don't hurt kid's devil's or not."I replied.**

**"Thank you."He said as picked the girl up.**

**"Who are you,and if you have a family why did you attack us?"I asked the demon not taking my eye's off of him.**

**"My human name is Thailog."He answered.**

**"Human name?"**

**"Yes you'r father sealed my name many year's ago,sence then i've worked as his guardian."**

**"It's amazing that he let you stay in this world,if you were dangerous enough to have you're name sealed."**

**The man looked down with a regretul look."It's better this way..."**

**"Are you going to keep us here?"I asked**

**He looked at me and then back at his daughter.."No..Her safty is more importent then what Mundus want's."**

**I stared quietly at him for a minute ,did he really mean the prince of darkness Mundus.**

**He glanced at me and Rin,"Don't worry,the venom should wear off soon and you should be able to make it home."**

**I noticed that Rin had fallen asleep in my arm's.I needed to get her home before she got sick.**

**"Are you working for Mundus?"I asked.**

**"You can't be here any longer..Sorry.."**

**I didn't like his tone of voice more or less the look in his eye's,the snake suddenly wrapped around me and bit me again,causing me to let go of Rin as I fell.**

**Thankfuly he caught her,soon after I once again lost consciousness.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~LATER THAT NIGHT~<em>**

**I woke up on my couch with Rin beside me how did we get here,more importently why were we wet?**

**Oh...it was raining.**

**_~To be continued~_**


	11. Chapter 10Simple pleasure's

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 10:simple pleasure's (NARRATED BY AYANA)~<strong>_

**It was another rainy night,You could hear the thunder,and see the lightning flash through the window's.**

**We were sitting on the couch,his hand was resting on my leg;not sure if he had noticed that.**

**I leaned into him,but as alway's he pulled away ,he did that several more time's before he just gave up.**

**I wanted to be a little closer,so I quickly moved onto his lap and I kissed him,he kissed me back only for a second.**

**He pinned me down,"I told you to stop."He growled.**

**"No you didn't,you just kept moving away." I replied,sarcasticly.**

**"You're to desperate."He said,as he got up.**

**I sat up too and wrapped my arm's around him."You know it."**

**He sighed irritedly."You know what I ment..."He said as he got up.**

**He glared at me for a full minute,he began to walk away when I heard him muble somthing under his breath,"If you're so desperate go get it somewhere else."**

**"Vergil! How could you say that?"I asked him.**

**He stopped and looked at me."All it would take is some emo guy walking up to you and you'd be all over him."**

**I felt not angry but hurt,Why would he say that?**

**He stared at me for a moment then he walked into the kitchen,he came back out with his jacket on."I'm going into town,you coming?"He asked,pretending he didn't say a thing to upset me.**

**"Vergil..."**

**Vergil grabbed my hand."Come on!"He demanded.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ABOUT AN HOUR LATER~<em>**

**We were at some store Vergil had forced me to come with him even though he didn't talk to me , all he did was glance at me every now and then and he took my hand once or twice.**

**He had edged me away now,not letting me come close.A strange man walked up to me a began to flirt with me,poorly.**

**"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"He had asked.**

**"Leave me alone."I stated.**

**"Baby,you should come home with me!I'll treat you nicely."He said with a grin I didn't like.**

**He slid in closer to me ,a little to close for comfort."Are you drunk?"I asked him carefuly backing away.**

**"No,I just think you're pretty and I want to play with you."**

**"Back-"I tried to yell,but before I could Vergil saw him kiss me.**

**Vergil didn't know he had forced himself on me but he was very angry as he walked causualy over to the man. But when he reached for him he grabed him and threw him to the ground.**

**"You should leave before I kill you!"Vergil screamed as he violently grabbed my hand.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~LATER THAT NIGHT~<em>**

**Vergil had been ignoring me sence we got back ,he wouldn't even listen long enough for me to say that it was forced ,or for me to apologize(which I shouldn't have to but, you know Vergil).**

**"Vergil,I-"**

**"Shutup.I don't want to hear it."He said cutting my sentence off.**

**I desperatly wanted to talk to him about it ,but everytime I tried he just tell me to shutup.I proboly couldn't even say hi without him getting angry.**

**"I love you."I silenty whispered.**

**I hadn't noticed but tear's began to form in my eye's ,Vergil had noticed his face showed slight grief;he didn't want to upset me.**

**My tear's began to fall and he walked over to me ,he knelt down on one knee next to me.**

**He looked into my eye's ,he raised his hand to wip the falling tear's away."Aiona ,there's no need to cry I just..I can't explain it."His voice was sincere ,he was atempting to comfort me.**

**He couldn't find the right word's to say but it still nice to know he cared.**

**I pushed him off of me and embraced him ,he was shocked and he locked up only for a second ,he slowly wrapped his arm's around me embracing me.**

**I decided to take control I leaned into him and kissed him ,he kissed me back only for a second ,he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away.**

**"Vergil,let down you're guard for me."I asked,as I kissed tentativly at his neck.**

**He slightly quivered,he wasn't used to being treated this way;for the last sixteen year's he was being tortured.**

**I kissed him again and this time he kissed me back slowly pushed me down on to his bed,his took his arm's away for a minute to remove his jacket then he embraced me as tight as he could.**

**I reached for the zipper on his leather shirt and pulled it down,he quickly threw it across the room.**

**I reached for his pant's brushing against his hardened erection as I grabbed the zipper there,Vergil slightly backed away.**

**"It's alright Vergil ,just let you're barrier's down."I told him.**

**He rcovered and continued to kiss me as he reached behind me unclasping my hand's were cold as ice but it felt good,he took my shirt off and flung to the otherside of the room joining his.**

**I slipped my bra off,when I suddenly noticed a strange look in Vergil's eye's he was angry.**

**"What's wrong?"I asked him.**

**"You kissed another man!"**

**"Vergil you don't have to be jealous."I told him not wanting to argue with him again after we got so far.**

**A wicked smile grew on his face,"Jealous?I'm not jealous..I just don't like to share."He growled.**

**He then slid his hand up my left thigh,he moved my underware and his hand brushed against my clit,causing me to moan.**

**He forcefuly inserted his finger's,I didn't mind I liked how cold his hand's didn't bother taking off my skirt he just wanted to play and that's exactly what I wanted too.**

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

><p><strong>I will not post the rest of the lemon intill I get 1000 hit's ,at 955 now. I might post it if I get 3 review's on chap 10. Whichever's first. ^_^<br>**


	12. Chapter 11Vergil's love

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**_

_**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**_

_**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DARK LOVE-CHAPTER 11 : Vergil's love (NARRATED BY AYANA)~<strong>_

**His touch was amazing ,I could hardly contain myself I was moaning so loudly. Anyway it was nice to see that seductive smile on his face.**

**He still somehow seemed distant ,he didn't make much eye contact his eye's wondered the room. "Vergil ,you'r so good." I grunted.**

**He glanced at me and smiled ,"Well of course what did you expect?" He asked.**

**Vergil continued to touch me ,he was agressive he'd jerk his hand slightly causing a little pain. He loved my reaction ,I'd thrust toward him begging for more as I would moan in both pain and plessure.**

**Vergil slightly blushed as he pressed his body closer to me and whispered in my ear ,"Take hold of me ,Aiona."**

**Vergil seemed embearesed ,he didn't like to be seen in what he called his time of weakness.**

**He looked at me and half smiled ,"Aiona...Grab hold of me." He said as he blushed.**

**I knew what he ment..I was surprized he was asking. Reguardless I sliped my hand into his pant's and began to lightly stroke him. He seemed pleased ,he tried to hide the pleasure he felt but I could still here the gasp's he was making.**

**He pushed are bodies as close as they could get. At a point we could feel each other's hand rubbing acros one another. **

**I heard Vergil start to growl. I looked at him and he had a Dark blue aura around him ,and his eye's were blood red.**

**He stared at me grinning evily ,He suddenly lunged at me knocking me back. I could tell his demonic side was taking over.**

**He pinned me down ,I couldn't move even a little. You could see his devil form pulsating. **

**He forcefuly entered me ,and I moaned in pain.**

**He didn't seem like he was going to let up. ...And he didn't.**

**He kept on me for what seemed like forever ,I couldn't decide if I felt pain more or pleasure...Then again the pain he inflicted seemed like pleasure to me.**

**He soon finished ,he seemed upset. He didn't want his demon to take control.**

**"Vergil...It's ok ,really" I said trying to calm him.**

**He glared at me "I could have killed you do you understand that!" He asked angrily.**

**I stared at him for a moment ,he looked away. I really didn't mind ,he needed to know that. I slowly leaned toward him ,he rolled his eye's annoyed.  
>I grabbed him and kissed him.<strong>

**He soon took over ,he hadn't worked everything out of his system yet. He pinned me against the wall holding me there tightly ,I smiled ,"What are you gonna do now master?" I asked playfuly.**

**He smiled ,he loved when I called him master. "Well...That's none of you'r concern. Is it?"**

**I smiled ,"It's my body ,isn't it?" I asked him. He grinned and looked me up and down for the first time ,"It's very nice." And with those word's he slammed into me,Kissing me tenderly.**

**It wasn't to much later that I felt he ease into me. The growl reformed in his throat.  
><strong>

**He kept me pinned so tight that it hurt as he thrust into me. "Vergil that hurt's!" **

**He glared at me ,I ****noticed he was no longer in his human form. "Shutup!" He demanded.**

**It was then that a storm began to role in ,I knew that he wasn't going to let up now Vergil liked storm's , I had learned that when we were younger.**

**Oh well what can you do ...This is quite pleasurable ,I just enjoy myself the rest of the night. Beside's who know's when he'll get like this again ,could be year's...^_^**

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finaly the end.<strong>

**Yes I realize this is a short chapter i could not for the love of god think of anything!**

**Anyway i'll post the next chap when- I get at least 3 review's and 100 likes for this chap. During your review please tell me who you want to narate in the next chap . 3**


	13. Chapter 12 dark sky

**Dark Love : Chapter 12 - the dark sky**

**Told by Vergil.**

The night that I had spent with Ayana haunted me , the dream's I had that night were nothing but what could have happened to her. I killed her so many time's, I ripped her to pieces time and time again. I loved taking her but I just couldn't stand the fact I couldn't keep control.  
>I rolled over and looked at her , she was smiling in her sleep so unaware of the danger she was in the night before. It was early and I didn't want to wake her so I got out of bed being as quiet as I could ;and thanks to my demon blood that was pretty quiet. I put on pants and went down stairs and I noticed that for being eight in the morning it wasn't very bright outside so I began to walk toward's the front door to see if it was just cloudy or something. As I approched I began to hear the rain hitting the roof. I now knew it was raining but I decided I'd go outside anyway. I opened the door and what I saw was horrible. It was raining blood , the sky was black the sun wasn't anywhere to be seen only a blood red moon remained in the sky. "Vergil." I heard a fimilliar voice shout. I walked farther out looking for it. All I could see were people turned to stone.<br>I had to make sure Ayana was ok..

I ran back inside hollering Ayana's name. I walked in the room and saw her getting dressed. "Whats wrong verge?" She asked. "You need to finish getting dressed. We have to go." I said as I walked out into the living room grabbing Ayana's cell phone. I knew she had Dante's number so I called him. The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Dante-" Was all I managed to say before he interupted. "I know Vergil." He said as he hung the phone up. By that time Ayana was ready. "Vergil what happened outside?" she asked. I looked over towards her. "I am not sure."

I had no idea how this could have happened in one night. I knew that there was only one demon who could have caused this. He was probably searching for me. "Vergil..." Ayana softly whispered. "We have to go." I said as I turned to grab her hand.  
>I was heading toward's the door and I grabbed my Katana that I kept by it.<br>The walk to Devil May Cry was silent mainly because the shock that we were both in and the fact that we didn't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves.

We had made it safely and I could hear my brother and his friends talking inside. "It just has to be Mundus...I can't think of anyone else." I heard Trish say with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. I could tell that Trish didn't like Mundus from that time we talked a few year's ago when I had first become his prisoner. " Are you sure? Any scum could do that if they had motives." Mary scoffed. From what little Arkham talked about her I could tell she didn't like demon's. The only demon she ever liked was Sparda from the storied he used to tell her and with him killing her mother ,her hatred only grew. " Doesn't matter who did it , I'll just kick his ass." I heard Dante say trying his best to be his normal smart ass self.  
>I decided I would walk in. Even though I didn't really want to be here.<p>

Dante slightly glanced up at me from his desk where he was writing something down. Lady's eye's were locked on me. She probably still blamed me for Arkham action's. Trish didn't seem to care much , she was to focused on the current event's. I looked around the room and noticed the kid sitting on the stairs trying his best hiding his glare. The young girl Dante kept around was sitting next to him.  
>Strange , I didn't see Rin anywhere. "Where's-" Was all I managed to get out before Dante stood up slamming his fist on his desk. "She's stone..Just like everyone else." Dante said with a weak voice.<br>I could tell he was in pain, he didn't want to lose her. Ayana was holding onto my arm tightly I could tell that she was terrified.  
>Dante turned and opened the door that lead to the room's upstairs. Everyone became very quiet when he left.<p>

It had been almost an hour and he still hadn't come down. Mary and Trish were by the door as if they were protecting him. Nero was leaning on his desk with a tight grip on his sword and Ayana was reading a book with Patty. I was still standing by the door trying to think about where Mundus' current whereabouts could be. I wondered why we were still able to move. Why was the little girl here but Rin wasn't. Rin had demonic blood the girl was only human. Same goes with Mary.

I could only wonder for now. I wonder what Dante was writing down?

To be continued.


End file.
